


The Greatest Job Of Them All

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Dylan would get a migraine on a day when Lizzie needs his help. Good thing Andy is there to make it all better.(Or, the Murphy's law fic nobody asked for.)





	The Greatest Job Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I fell down the Fine and Dandy rabbit hole. Nuff said.

It started simply, as so many things do, that morning as nothing more than a dull ache in his head. He sighed, discreetly popping a few aspirin with the last of his coffee, and kissed Andy on the cheek with a hurried goodbye. Lizzie had texted him; there was a new case and she wanted his input. As usual. Not that he regretted his decision to leave the CIA, of course - far from it - but did there have to be a case on the day he'd awoken with a headache?

 

 

Yes, said a nasty little voice inside his head. You worked for the CIA and you don't know about Murphy's law?

 

 

Dylan sighed, massaging his temples in hopes of getting the pills to work faster, and stepped into the NYPD to look for his partner. He spotted her almost immediately - she was deep in conversation with Jasmin about something, but upon seeing him, she excused herself to hurry over to him. The case was routine (somebody had killed their ex out of scorn for leaving them) but she enjoyed working with him regardless. As the day wore on, however, his headache worsened and by noon it was bordering on migraine territory.

 

 

\------

 

 

"Dylan!" she said. "Are you listening to me?"

 

 

"Yes, of course," he answered, closing his eyes momentarily in hopes of relieving the pounding in his head.

 

 

"You're lying," she said, rolling her eyes but frowning as she noticed how miserable he looked. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going to take you home, okay? I can handle things here until you feel better. And don't argue with me."

 

 

He nodded. "Okay. Could you text Andy for me? The light isn't helping."

 

 

She agreed, quickly sending off a message letting Andy know what was going on, and herded him into his car. Upon arriving, she waved, once again assuring Dylan she would take care of the case.

 

 

\------

 

 

Andy met him just inside the door, ready to guide his beloved into bed thanks to his friend's earlier text. Once Dylan was settled, he felt a water glass being pressed into his hand along with two migraine pills.

 

 

"Here, my love," the younger whispered, trying his best not to aggravate Dylan's migraine even more. "Take your pills and get some rest, okay?"

 

 

Dylan said nothing, just took the pills and drained the glass in one long swallow. Andy smiled, tenderly tucking the comforter around his husband and pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving the trash can over....just in case. Sometimes the migraines made Dylan nauseous and sometimes they didn't, but he wasn't taking any chances. Taking one last look at his sleeping beauty, he turned out the lights and shut the door. His work at the bar could wait, for loving his husband was the greatest job of all.

 

 

 


End file.
